1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar power generation device and a control method of a solar power generation device.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique of controlling a duty ratio of a converter so as to track a maximum power point of a solar battery and controlling the duty ratio of the converter so as to shift an operating point of the solar battery from the maximum power point to an open-circuit voltage side when a storage battery approaches a fully-charged state is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-324752 (JP 6-324752 A)).
However, in the above-mentioned related art, when the storage battery approaches a fully-charged state, the operating point of the solar battery is shifted from the maximum power point and thus the solar battery cannot be operated at the maximum power point.